chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Cousin marriage in Chawosauria
and Jacqueline Maria Theresa Montgomery II are Husband and Wife, also, they're First Cousins. They've been close since childhood and secretly dated several times in their teens and early adult life from 2004 to marriage in 2017.]]In the family values of Chawosauria, cousin marriage (marriage between cousins) is commonplace among Chawosaurian families regardless of socio or economic class. Chawosaurians don't treat cousin marriage equally to non-cousin incest (sexual relations between close blood relatives). A first cousin is a relative who is the child of your parent's sibling. Cousin marriage is practiced often in Chawosauria due to the belief that it is important to retain the family bloodline, but as a result of health consequences of first-cousin marriage, distant-cousin marriage is more popular than first-cousin marriage because the health consequences of a marriage between a distant blood relative is more modest than a first-cousin marriage. The health consequences of inbreeding by sexual relations between relatives closer than cousins produce the worst results. The Bismarck family, the Webster family, and many other aristocratic families in Chawosauria are prominently known for repeatedly marrying their cousins, close or distant. The Bismarcks constantly marry cousins, no matter how close or distant they are. The Bismarcks do not seem to care about the health consequences of close-cousin marriage to the offspring, the Bismarcks' offspring born from cousin marriage are groomed to marry cousins of their own to keep the Bismarck family's aristocratic bloodline intact. Aristocratic families in Chawosauria do marry other families if they have to, but like the monarchies in Europe, inter-aristocratic family marriages will result in cousin marriages if they kept intermarrying into the same aristocratic families. History Incest is as old as Human History, as well as Homosexuality, and other sexual activities practiced by Humans, yet, several countries around the world are still attempting to criminalize them probably since the Aftermath of the dissolution of the Roman Empire. Since World War II, the vast majority of countries (including the United States) gave up trying to ban Homosexuality, but not incest. Incest remains a crime in the world, as well as the United States, with the exception of cousin marriage, the United States still has no federal law addressing cousin marriage, in part because of the tenth amendment's certain limits on the federal government. Today in the World, Cousin Marriage is still legal seemingly in the majority or plurality of countries, in part probably because of systemic cousin marriage practiced among the European Monarchies to keep the European Bloodline "clean" and continue that blood for future generations. Cousin Marriage is illegal in most of the United States, but not nationwide. In Chawosauria, Cousin marriage has a long history. It was only practiced by the Chawosaurian Monarchies and Aristocracies and still to this day in 2018. The recent newly wedded cousins are Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, and his first cousin, Jacqueline Maria Theresa Montgomery II. Cousin marriage became so common greatly because of Aristocratic incest in the Chawosaurian Monarchy dating all the way back to the Chawalliankalita Dynasty. The Timothian Dynasty has been in power over Chawosauria since 1976 and became extremely active in Incest in the Families of Montgomery, Bismarck, Schwartz, and Webster. Politics of Cousin Marriage in Chawosauria To protect the Aristocratic Bloodline among higher class families who are in military and political power, Cousin Marriage is dominantly required among other incestuous marriages, several Aristocrats prefer to marry cousins rather than parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, etc. Under Chawosaurian Law, Incest is strictly mandatory among the Aristocratic families and or others who have famous ancestors or relatives. Physical and Mental Consequences Consequences of Inbreeding Inbreeding causes lots of severe problems only on the offspring. Genetic mutations and other devastating diseases and disorders greatly occur, and can also lead to crazy mental disorders. When it comes to Cousin Marriage, depending on how close or distant they are, offsprings of Coupled up Cousins can and sometimes cannot get affected. Inbred offsprings can many times fail to reproduce. Depression among Chawosaurian Aristocrats Aristocratic life in Chawosauria is not really as free and happy as propaganda and imagination pictures it. Systemically, there are overwhelming rules and codes of how Aristocrats are to talk, dress, eat, and live, they are not allowed to live their own lives, they live the lives the way the regents design it, consequences for disobedience are beatings, sexual abuse, or worse. Families are not really recognized as "family" except a reproduction farm for royalty. Compared to the Imperial Family, the lives of the children of the Emperor and Empress are happy and free. Lack of Genetic Disorders is possible Children born to distant cousin marriage are at less or decreased risk of genetic and or recessive disorders. Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery V is the son of a mother and father who (without their awareness) were third cousins once removed. On the other hand, Jonathan Saint Nicholas Brunswick was born to a mother and father who (with their awareness) were first cousins. Jonathan Brunswick was born with a series of recessive disorders as a result of his parents' inbreeding. Public Opinion in Chawosauria Societal Attitudes towards Cousin marriage in Chawosauria is between moderate to positive. 2018 polls indicated that 60% of Chawosaurians approve of cousin marriage, to 37% of Chawosaurians disapprove of cousin marriage. On the issue of rather or not they would marry their cousins, 85% of Chawosaurians say they would marry their distant cousins (third, fourth, fifth, sixth, or eighth cousins) over their close cousins (first, and second cousins), because of health concerns of the genetic impact of inbreeding. Studies indicated that children born into distant cousin marriage experience no health or genetic problems compared to lots of children born into first or second cousin marriage, it is proven by History, that the children of Charles Darwin and his first cousin and wife, Emma Wedgwood, had genetic issues, and some of them have died, compared to President Franklin D. Roosevelt and his fifth cousin once removed and wife, Anna Eleanor Roosevelt, had six children, just one died of heart failure, and all five of them went on to live healthy lives with the lack of genetic and health issues, and they were able to produce more children before and during the time FDR was President. Jonathan D. Boleslaw was born to parents who are sixth cousins, and he lacks genetic problems, but Jonathan Brunswick was born to parents who are first cousins, and he solely has genetic problems as a result of his parents' inbreeding. Chawosaurian Law There are no laws in Chawosauria regulating cousin marriage. In 1957, the Chawopolis Palace attempted to pass legislation banning first-cousin marriage, the bill died in the House of Commons in a 1-249 margin. The Palace tried again to pass legislation banning first-cousin marriage in 1979, the bill successfully passed the palace but was vetoed by Chawosaurian leader, Timothy Max Roosevelt, and under Chawosaurian law, the palace can't override a veto, the bill immediately died after Timothy vetoed it. In 2016, the Palace tried again to pass legislation banning first-cousin marriage, but was blocked by the House of Commons unanimously. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Cousin Marriage